


two friends

by nicevibes



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Multi, Texting, somewhat joyfire but mostly jayroy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 14:52:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8494165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicevibes/pseuds/nicevibes
Summary: in which duke and friends try to step roy and jason up and succeed in the endrewritten





	

**Author's Note:**

> i had the beginging in my drafts for a while and i finally decided to finish it  
> it may seem a little off from the rest of the text but whatever  
> also for the text like group chat names ill list off what they mean since some people might not understand  
> 'i call her headphine' stephanies chat name (a song by young m.a very popular with the kids these days) also that phrase may even be spelt wrong idk im too lazy to search up  
> timmy turner tims chat name (again a song by desiigner but origanlly a cartoon character its a good show--fairly odd parents that is  
> sweeterman duke (another song - drake basically means ur a sweet dude)  
> kori in the house (from the show cory in the house)  
> diks out for jason and roy (a meme)
> 
> also there may be like A THOUSAND grammatical mistakes  
> EDIT: I REPOSTED IT HAD LOADS OF MISKTAKES MY MISKTAKE

roy knew somewhere deep in his heart that this wasn’t going to work out, he knew in the ways jason’s favourite colour was not red, but blue, he knew in ways that russia was the biggest country in the world, in ways that kori was still heartbroken over dick, in ways that screamed: it will not work out. in ways that he knew he was in what he thinks is love, in love with jason. and in love with bow and arrow and in love with someone who would not leave him, but the question was would they leave him? would it work out? he hangs on to that question that thought in his head, and prays, really deeply prays that it would, yes, it really would work out somehow in some way, because the outlaws haven’t been out on mission in what feels like years, and he can’t seem to think the most horrible thing could happen, up until jason gives the outlaws a call and they scheduled a day to meet, that day being today. that moment being right now, with roy in his classic red tee and ripped jeans and even more ripped sneakers and kori in a nice tank and culottes and jason with his white piece of hair flat down on his face with black long sleeve, with jason’s voice booming on about the latest drug ring and making classic nonchalant references to harry potter and kori only recently watched the movies laughed really loudly when jason said the leader resembled voldemort, her head tipped back and nudging roy because she gets the joke, and it’s funny. and roy laughed too but a little less loud and with not that much movement. 

 

..

 

they stop the drug ring of course. roy got a couple of guys--they all did, it was a good night, and the guy really did look like voldemort, (“hey jaybird, you weren’t kidding when you said he looked like volds,” he tilted his head towards jason on the balcony of the drug ring hq, it was an abandon venue, “i never lie roytoy” jason nudged roy with his shoulder.) when they’ve arrived back to one of their saved safe houses, it was well passed 4am and jason didn't look one bit tired. “duke and i are heading out later this morning,wanna come with?” jason offered. and normally roy would say no, say ‘have fun with your batbrother,’ with a smile ‘but not too much fun’ with a wink. but kori decided she would come and duke isn't so bad. 

 

..

 

it's 7am and they're at the local tim hortons and jason and duke squished 3 different types of timbits together and said,   
“bone Apple teeth.”  
which resulted in roy spitting out his hot double double and leaving kori very confused.

 

..

 

here; roy lies with his head in kori’s lap, and a joint in his hand. kori sitting comfortably on the couch laughing at whatever’s playing on the tv. roy doesn't notice, he is looking at Jason whereas jason is reading about the recent outbreaks in Gotham and roy really, really wants him to look at him.   
“what kind of superhero smokes?” jason asks head tilting in roy's direction.  
“one’s whom need a break.” states kori looking stare towards jason. “heroes who need that nice haze, ya feel me?” roy lifts his arm--the one with the joint up, and said in a slow voice, “cactus juice.”

 

“what?”

 

…

 

if you ever asked duke about what he thought of the outlaws, he'd say they're cool.  
he adores his almost-brother and wishes kori was his actually sister (she gives the best hugs) and roy is the funniest, once he and the outlaws went out to karaoke and sang almost all the hannah montana songs that were surprisingly available it was--as duke would usually say; lit. he could usually decipher the outlaws too, he could see how much roy and kori meant to jason, and vise versa. he could also see how much roy liked jason--and how much jason liked roy.   
“hey jase-face!” called duke, he walked into jason safe house in his normal attire--wind breaker, sweats and sneakers. jason turned his head at the incoming noise, eyes narrowing he said “did you just call me, jase-face? what the fuck.”   
duke snorted, “i know right? i heard in on some sit-com, this very generic white girl found her brother kissing her, uh, was it best friend or worst enemy?” he shrugged and jason sighed, “anyways she then called him--you guessed it! jase-face!” duke was by then in front of a lounging jason reading some fantasy novel. jason shut his book and watched as duke found a comfortable way to lay on the way-to-hard concrete floor. “and you're here dressed like that because?” jason asked with a questioning expression, “hey! don’t insult my outfit, i look freaking sweet right now, all the bad gals wanna taste!” he then began to flex, and jason couldn’t help the small smile that began to form on his mouth. which didn’t stay for long since duke decided to say with narrowing eyes and a determined look on his face, “jason, how do you feel about roy?” he shook his head, “no, uh, jason! do you like roy? like in that way or not, i don’t know!”   
and, listen, jason liked--no loved duke, he was his almost-brother after all and he cared for him, thought he was by far his favourite bat boy (with the exception of tim) but right now he really thought of a nice and quick way to maybe give him a great big slap or well, something else.  
“duke,” jason started, “duke what the-” he inhaled a great breath and tried to gain some sort of composer, “duke, i really, really don’t know where you’ve gotten that idea.” the red hood covered his face with his hands and tried to relax, which didn’t work out.  
“oh my god!” duke laughed, “you really like him don’t you, aha!” he then started to poke jason with his fingers and jason silently prayed for duke to fall down a stairwell or something.

 

..

 

it was a mission. a misson to set up to best friends who also seemed--in dukes eyes, to be lovers.

 

sweeter mans duke  
operation: get roy and jason together   
duke texted once to the group chat ex robins club  
(ex robins club minus the two most annoying robins stephanie had texted   
no lies there duke replied   
tru dat texted also by tim)

 

timmy turner  
how did you come up with that

 

i call her headphine  
lmao lets do it

 

timmy turner  
how do we do it?

 

sweeter mans duke  
we just do tim, we just do

 

i call her headphine  
exactly timmy we just do it

 

“yo,” stephanie had said as she walked into tim’s new apartment. it was clean and nice and modern and everything in it had screamed tim drake. she wore a shirt that read something as sassy as her, with a oversized jean jacket, that duke thought made her look super huggable. tim and duke were just going over a plan for roy and jason it consisted of the pair magically spilling their feelings out for each other, something known not happen especially with jason.   
“jason would never tell someone he loved them, like ever he’s the worst at showing emotions--well other than showing the nice emotions.” stephanie said when she read over their plan while chewing on gum, tim muttered “told you!” under his breath while duke sunk the heels of him palms in his eyes. 

 

…

 

kori feels bad for roy, but she would never say because he hates pity. a lot. and she loves roy, he's a great person, he listens to her talk about her feels, her jokes that he might not (never) get, and is always there for her. that’s why when she sits here, on the big and moldy couch in the middle of two of her best friends and partners who seemed--no who are pinning for each other so hard but yet not doing anything makes her want to something. 

 

operation: get roy and jason together

 

kori in the house  
hello

 

sweeter mans duke  
yoyoyo

 

timmy turner  
hi

 

i call her headphine  
hey

 

sweeter mans duke  
so kori tell us, hows it going over there

 

kori in the house  
it is k r0y is not hom n jsason is slep

 

timmy turner  
awesome

i call her headphine  
kk so like wdym

 

sweetermans duke  
WAIT are they avoiding each other? are theyre feelings too strong that they have to be separated?

 

kori in the house  
n0

 

timmy turner  
elaborate

 

kori in the house  
ro7 is wITH dik sutpid dick and talking abot work most clearly

 

i call her headohine  
HOLY SHIT

 

timmy turner  
OMGG OMG OMG OMG

 

sweetmans duke  
what is surprising enough for tim to repeatedly type OMG

 

kori in the house  
o33q’ra

 

timmy turner  
LOL i forgot u dont kno!! lollololol they used to DATE!! kissy face!!

 

i call her headphine  
IM SO SHOOK ATM

 

kori in the house  
y3sGFS44

 

sweetermans duke  
WTFFFF WHERE ARE THEY IM BOUT TO BUST IN

 

Sweetermans duke   
btw kori are u okay

 

kori in the house  
yE s i am indreesd o k dick is stuPID

 

timmy turner  
he indeed is

 

…

 

dick thinks he’s a nice guy, he helps the elderaly cross the road, volunteers at children’s hospitals and has puns for everything.  
dick really doesn’t deserve this.

 

it all started one cold november monday afternoon. he layed on his couch watching all the daytime talk shows he could find when suddenly, he was greeted (more like interrupted) by 3 ex robins and one ex girlfriend, all seeking the same thing: roy

 

“look guys, roy and i are just friends really,” he raised his hands above his head.

 

“i can’t believe you dated, roy.” duke shook his head, “you’ve literally dated ever single human, wait--don’t tell me have you been secretly dating jason this whole time too?” he grimced, “that’s disgusting,” duke screeched

 

“no!” tim shooted covering his ears, “lalala!” he repeated, he cringed and started walking in circles trying to get the thought out of his head.

 

“ew,” stephanie stated, “ew.”

 

“i am sure!” kori started, “i am sure he said that, he is disguting, a disgrace. stupid.” kori listed off all the horrible words that she could think of, “sqarsh, masrsh,” she began in her mother tongue.

 

“enough! i’m happy to see you all care for jaybird but please, i would never duke. and i would never do anything like that with roy again!” he cried, arms crossed.

 

everyone began to stop with their outcry of disgust, and strated straight at dick, asking a certain question with their eyes, then what happened? he answered back with an answer that said you already know. 

 

…

 

diks out for jason and roy  
what is my name this o.O

 

sweetermans duke  
lol idk 

 

i call her headphine  
beats me

 

timmy turner  
lololol

 

kori in the house  
beCUAse u r a dick

 

...

 

jason loves roy, like he loved the winter and like he loved eating a warm boul of rice with jerk chicken.  
jason loves roy like he loved his guns, his love for roy was stronger than his hate the joker--and that’s as strong as it can get.  
it’s funny how he loves more than he hates, and how he can’t express his love as much as he hates.

 

which is why he hates.

 

..

 

roy loves jason like he loves to invent, like he loves cold ice cream on a sticky hot summer day.  
roy loves jason like he loves his arrows, his love for jason was stronger than his love/hate with his addictions. which meant not as much, but still a lot. he loves jason but he cannot express those feelings, he cannot try, because what if jason doesn’t want him in the same way? doesn’t want to feel him close or hold his hand? what if he just wants a friend who can fight along side and kiss on the other. 

 

he doesn’t have the guts, therefore he hates love.

 

..

 

ex robins club

 

sweeterman  
the plan goes like this: we trick jason into thinking theres some crime thingy and then actually allow him to chill wit us (at tims apartment) and roy comes along and they bond then kiss

 

diks out for roy and jason  
we are going to have to try hard for jason to fall for it c:

 

timmy turner  
thats why im here

 

i call her headphine  
and im here for the fun

 

kori in the house  
y3S

 

..

 

surprisingly jason showed up to tim’s home without the crime thing. and of cource so did roy (“you two are like, inseparable!” dick said to the pair, roy grinned, kori nodded and jason grunted)  
“hey, jase, how’s it going.” duke nudged jason with his arm  
“fun, loads and loads,” he frowned, they watched as roy and stephanie began singing “i will always love you” and absolutely butchering it.  
“they cannot sing.” jason said, nonchalant  
“you should try” duke offered,  
“no,” he took a sip of his beer.

 

kori and dick played mario kart on tim’s wii u.  
“i will beat you, and you will suffer.” kori said glumly  
“i’m sorry.” dick said sadly

 

…

 

after an hour or so the oldest of the crew were presently drunk, and the younger weren’t. jason wouldn’t stop staring at roy and duke could not, i repeat. could not take it.  
he said to jason “go, go kiss him! i know you want to!’ he pestered  
“what do you mean? he looks so bad, like look at his hair and eyes and freckles!” he raised his arms up above his head. “he has freckles.” he smiled to himself.   
tim, stephanie and duke shook their heads.

 

..

 

roy was drunk as fuck.  
he could not remember the moment when tim had accidentally pushed him towards jason or when jason accidentally bumped into him.  
it was a moment, probably lasting 5 seconds,   
5 seconds of two grown men, hell, best friends staring into one another's eyes as if trying to find the secrets of the universe. 

 

…

 

jason wanted badly to kiss him

 

…

 

roy kissed him it tasted like cigars (how badly he wanted them right then and there) and sticky beef and iced coffee

 

..

 

ex robins club

 

timmy turner  
now what

 

sweeterman duke  
i cant stop crying

 

i call her headphine   
what a great night  
diks out for roy and jason  
diks were out after dark if u know what i mean ;)

 

kori in the house  
N0 dix for u 

 

i call her headphine   
LMAOOO good one

 

sweetermans duke  
jason said thank u to me I CANT BELIEVCE IT HE THANKED EM THAT MEANS SOMETHINGGREAT HAPPENED THERE REALLY WERE DICKS OUT

 

diks out for roy and jason   
i knew it

 

timmy turner  
does that mean the operation is over?

 

sweetermans duke  
yes the operation is now over hand in your passes everyone

 

i call her headphine  
aw i liked this operation

 

kori in the house   
me 2

 

diks out for roy and jaosn  
me 3

 

timmy turner  
yeah :(

 

diks out for roy and jason  
btw why is this called ex robins clubs n im not in it lol? :/

 

timmy turner  
ded

 

i call her headphine  
lol

 

sweetermans duke  
u already kno


End file.
